Our Life
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Set after Passport to Love. Each chapter will be a short individual one-shot. *Use to be titled Our Night* Changed the title :) Same stories but into one now. I didn't want to have to make them all one-shots.
1. Our Night

**Set after Passport to Love**

I sat there watching as he showed a magic trick off to all the kids. Who would have thought Chandler Bing could entertain kids with just a salt shaker, a glass and a cloth napkin? I guess he learned a little more than schooling at Penn State.

My fingers traced the top of the empty wine glass that sat in front of me. Going around and around I could feel my gaze slowly drift over the crowded room. Months went into planning this special day and I couldn't be happier with the turn out. My family was really supportive with trying to get me relaxed as Ross checked on the boys while I was making sure my half of the job was done. Not to mention Chandler getting his parents to corporate throughout the ceremony, that was a shock to all.

When he asked me to marry him five years ago in the middle of his dorm room I thought it was joke. Even though we had some pitfalls and bumpy roads through college he never once said it was a mistake. Not a single time did I hear the words "hate" come out of his mouth. I knew he loved me without him having to say the words. Just by the way he held me, kissed me, made love to me; I knew.

Right after college when he told me to take a road trip with him to celebrate our success, I figured it was just going to be across the state to a nice hotel. However, driving to the airport and seeing him buy tickets to the next flight out to London I began to have other thoughts.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to steal you away." My thoughts were interrupted by the sweet sound of his voice. I realized the few kids he was keeping occupied were now off entertaining themselves while my new husband was beside me.

Before I could protest, he began to take my hand "Chandler..." I groaned as I untangled my legs and felt the ache in my feet once again.

"Babe, I will drag you out to the dance floor if that is the path you choose to take."

I stop to rest my hand on the Wedding Party table and lift my foot. Laughing, I try to move the fabric of the dress out of the way in order to find my 3 inch heels.

"Here." Chandler places my hand he was holding on his shoulder. Before I knew it my other hand followed as he gets down on one knee and lifts my dress over his head.

With both my hands resting on his shoulder blades I gasp as he is now fully under the hem of my gown and pulling off my shoe. His hands start to graze my calf as I look around to make sure we aren't the center of attention for once tonight. I can feel his head of hair rub between my legs and I can't help the wetness seep through. God, I want him so bad. Feeling the release of my other heel slid off my throbbing foot, I find my composure.

"Better?" He comes out with both shoes in hand and a sly grin on his face.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

Standing up he leans forward "Is it working?" A tingle slides down my spine as he whispers in my ear.

Without much of a word he hangs on to my heels as he clasps my hand to his, dragging me out to the dance floor.

I can't imagine another day without him. He is the most romantic man I've ever come to know. It was like we were living in a fairy tale. The fact that my first time was with my husband makes all other dreams come true. When he proposed to me in that same exact field we shared our first kiss, I couldn't stop crying. I didn't want to let him go as we walked over to the abandoned tree with nothing else around. He told me it was our tree now, that he bought it. He knows how to make a girl blush.

Carving initials on the bark of a tree isn't as easy as it seems.

Let's just say the rest of the night we didn't spend much time exploring the memories that London brought us years before.

He swung me out before bringing me back into him. The bustle held my train up causing me to move around easier as we were millimeters away from being one. The way his arms tightened around me I knew someone would have to drag me out of his kung fu grip before he ever let me go.

I love this man so much.

"Penny for your thoughts?" His breath smelt of champagne and steak.

My fingers run through the hair at the back of his head. "Just thinking about London, and how much I love you." I tell him softly

I could feel my lips turn into a slight grin as he replies back "Are you sure you don't want the honeymoon there?"

Before I could respond we are interrupted by the sound of silverware clinging against glasses.

We are in unison as he leans down and I move up to meet his lips with mine. It was short but still had my knees weak and so many more thoughts of love running through my mind.

"I want to create new memories with you." I say as I arch back to look him in the eyes "Sweetie, this is starting a whole new chapter in both our lives and there are so many other places that we could go too." I smile "Then, one day, we will look back at how magnificent it was."

Catching me off guard his lips crash with mine. "I completely agree."

I eye him carefully, making sure I'm not missing any signs "Are you sure?"

He nods and for a few seconds his eyes leave mine as he scans around the room "I lived there for a few months out of the year and for a while it was the worst experience of my life. I hated it." I could hear his deep breaths and my hand runs down the front of his jacket which seems to calm him "But with you...I seemed to forget the past and just think about the future. I don't want to lose that feeling." He finishes, his voice barely audible.

"Chandler, why didn't you say something?" My head tilts with sympathy.

He shrugs "Because I know it isn't that important. Because just hearing you talk about the honeymoon in Paris and how excited you were, I didn't want to ruin that." His hands clasp together behind my back and I could feel him pushing me closer.

"This is _our_ honeymoon." I reminded him "You have part in this just as much as I do."

His lips draw up in a tight line to suppress his grin "That's not what you said about the wedding."

I sigh dramatically as my hands find the back of his neck again "Who puts roses as a center piece for a wedding?!" I defend

By the way he looks at me I know he senses the teasing in my tone. The fact that he will do anything in his power to make me happy strikes me. I just wish he would know that what he has given me already will last me a lifetime ahead. The experience is what matters. How we got to where we are and what we do to make our relationship work is enough for me. I don't need a big fancy dinner at the end of the week, I don't need to be pampered, I don't need sex every night; sure it would be nice, but I don't need it. I just need to be assured that he will be by my side at the end of each day.

Glancing over at the dessert table I find Joey Tribbiani snagging his third slice of cake. Chuckling I nudge Chandler to peak "Do you think Joey is going to be okay in an apartment by himself?"

I find him deep in thought. I wonder if it just hit him that he will no longer be eating just pizza on Friday nights. Or maybe he is now sorrowful about leaving his friend from high school. After all those years together, it must be hard; but I guess I will never really know.

"Yeah, he'll be fine." His tie sways back and forth against his chest as we move with the music "I took care of the rent for a few months while he tries to get a steady job." He assures me and I feel my heart skip a beat. My husband is so considerate. Husband. I could get use to saying that. "Besides, I'm just going to be across the hall. It's not like we're moving out of the city."

I exhale slowly as I enjoy this dance we share. The silence that overcomes us is both comfortable and blissful. The thoughts swarming around my head at the idea of maybe someday moving out to the suburbs and starting a family of our own. It was something we discussed, sure; but we still have time. "Someday." I find myself saying the words out loud without meaning to.

"What's up?" I could see the confusion written across his features and for a second I wonder how random it must have sounded.

Clearing my throat, I can taste the makeup from my lips. "Someday though." I answer a little more clearly "Maybe ten years from now when we start our own family." I really hope the idea doesn't mark him as too soon. After finding out a few years back that he had commitment issues I was upset. We got in a huge fight and I may have said some things that I regretted. I told him he needed to forget about his parents mistakes and focus on _us_ and where this could take _us._ After some shouting he left the apartment and went for a drive. All I wanted was to be in his arms again. The minute he slammed that door I cried. I slept in one of his worn out Penn State T's and some old basketball shorts he had in a spare dresser drawer. I didn't notice I fell asleep until he woke me up with a kiss before slipping his arms around my waist.

"Really you wanna wait ten years?" I could see the grin plastered on his face. "I would have thought Monica Geller would want children as soon as possible."

He does this to me.

The kids around are running through the adults on the dance floor as they play hide and seek under tables and around the ballroom. The magic trick my amazing husband taught them twenty minutes ago far from their mind.

It's true, I want one now. But I'll wait. If it means he will father them I will wait forever. Knowing how much Chandler is willing to sacrifice to complete my needs brings up new found love from him. He is so sweet to me I don't know why I didn't fall for him sooner. "Maybe five years." I grin. "That gives us some time with just the two of us for a while." The music starts to fade out but neither of us stop.

My shoes are still in his hands and I know that he would hang on to them all night without complaining. I step back and run my fingers down his arms until I reached my shoes. Grabbing the heels I slid them out of his grip and toss them aside.

"Were they bouncing against your dress?" He asked, wondering why I suddenly took them.

Shaking my head I reply softly "No. I just would rather feel your hands on me." Leaning up I place a kiss on his cheek before the next song came on. I have so much passion for this man it is hard to believe it was just six summers ago that we fell in love. Six summers full of feelings and memories. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I could feel his breath on my cheek as we were nose to nose. How I managed to slip away from his arms for 24 hours prior to the wedding, I would never fully understand. "So how does it feel to be a married women?" He grins

I sigh contently "Ask me again in ten years."

**It's not perfect but I've been working on it for weeks and am tired of seeing it sit in my Doc.**


	2. Our Year

**Okay, I'm not going to lie, this did make me tear up in the end. Brace yourself, we're going in deep y'all!**

"You won't get away with this."

She's grinning at me "Really?"

I know what she's doing. She wants me to say it. She wants me to admit that I can't get out of this lock she has me in. But I won't. I'll lay here all day if I have to. Why would I want to move, I have a naked chick lying on top of me. You know what's worse than foreplay? Foreplay that gets out of hand. And that is exactly how I got in this situation.

One minute I'm caressing her the next she is on top of me holding me down to the point I'm wiggling in pleasure. But then it got out of hand and I told her to get out the handcuffs, it'll last longer. Fortunately, we don't have handcuffs because neither of us are into that sort of thing.

She has her hands holding down mine that rest over head. I can't move, I can't convince her to move either so I lean up and take one of her into my mouth; sucking softly.

Her eyes close and I hear her moan in pleasure. "Ohhh, God..."

My tongue traces her nipple and I can tell she is losing her grip as she is already on the verge.

One year ago today we got married. In 365 days we had a honeymoon, stupid small fights that lead to make-up sex, office parties that neither of us wanted to attend, and of course, the false pregnancy every newly-wed gets. I never regretted a single moment with this women. Most importantly, this last year has been the best decision of my life.

"Do you have something of mine that you might want to return?" I give her the chance to get out of it. How we ended up in this situation is a long story that I'm sure will get awes from our friends and one disgusted look from a protective brother. But right now, I want to believe it is only cute because it's us.

Monica made me into the man I am today. I'm not one of many words when it comes to romancing their wife, but I am someone that will do everything in their power to make her happy.

Before Monica I was a selfish, irresponsible, ignorant child that was looking for a reason to live. I didn't have much hope before London; I hardly had the significance of being a teenage boy. I grew up too fast as I became the man of the house before I reached 10. My childhood ended too quickly and I never knew the meaning of puberty when my father walked out the door without looking back. I grew up to find out the basics myself. Nothing made sense as I was feeling my body develop and tingle just by the glance of a picture or a small brush against my side. I learned as girlfriends came and went. I was a boy...without a father figure. I learned discipline and how to take care of a women properly from the only parent I had. So you can say I grew up without a father, but that didn't stop me from becoming a man.

Her laugh drew me back from the trance I slowly vanished into.

Letting out a chuckle I knew I did something strange "What?" Her grin never faded as I look up at her beautiful smile.

"Did you just slobber your name on my chest using your tongue?" She sits up straight on my lap and I realize then that my hands are now free.

Bringing them down to rest on her hips I swiftly turn her over so I am now on top. "It wasn't slobber..." I press my lips against hers briefly. "...I was just romantically claiming you." I inform her "Now if a dareful young fellow risks even a touch he will feel my DNA all over you." I trace my lips from her earlobe down her jawline.

Her hand rest at the back of my head as she steadies my motions "He will be aware your DNA is inside of me as well." She moans just as I pull back to look her in the eyes.

She looks worried for a moment "What?"

I smile as my hands lie on either side of her head. "Nothing." I smile "I guess it's just nice to know we are together, even when we're not."

Without warning she quickly places a kiss on my lips. Mumbling against me as she chuckles "That was so cliche." Her hands run down my spine as she tries to gain composure.

"That was not cliche." I defend as I'm now chuckling at my attempt to charm her. I don't know if I will call this charming since neither of us are in a decent state at the moment, but it can go in the book.

"Yes it was." She is now laughing underneath me "Honey, all you need to do is buy me flowers and I'm yours."

True, but this is more fun.

Technically, all I need to do is seduce her and she will be naked within minutes; then, she is mine. Her blue eyes shine as I find myself staring off. I love her so damn much I can't find the words to even express it. Nothing will ever be enough as we grow old together. Nothing will ever make me leave. There is only one way we will be separate and that is if I lost her. If I lost her I'd never forgive myself. I'll never be able to live. If she dies, apart of me dies with her and I can't live like that. I can't even look at myself if I upset her in anyway. If I lost her, there is a great chance I won't want to be here. Not without her in my arms.

Her hand comes up to brush my cheek as I realize just then that I'm crying.

"Hey." She whispers to the air that is between us. "What's wrong?"

I shake my head and move so her hand is now on my lips. Closing my eyes I kiss her palm before looking down causing her fingers to run through hair.

"Chandler..." She whispers again and I can tell I'm worrying her.

"I love you." I speak, moving my eyes to meet hers once again.

She cracks a smile "I know you do."

I shake my head begging the tears to stop "Don't leave me."

Her head tilts and she knows I've been trailing off. "Honey, you know I'll never dream of it. Whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me when I'm old and warn out and there are hot chicks fleeing the streets." She smiles and I find my heart break into two. "I'm yours until the day I die." She breaths "Then I'll be waiting for you to be mine once more."

"Promise?" I ask as my voice shakes when I sigh and my tears subside.

"Only until I'm weak and your needs can no longer be fulfilled."

I smile "In that case, I better take in as much as you as I can."

She whimpers as I fill her again "Ohhh-"

I don't make any movement as I stare at my wife. Before we get carried away into a completely other state of mind, I need to make sure of one thing. "Anything you want to tell me?"

She bites her lip as she shakes her head.

I begin to slowly pull out of her.

She makes a whining plea as I feel her shiver beneath me. Her legs are bent and wrapped around my waist as my hand slowly slides down her inner thigh and back up again.

"How about now?" I tease

She fights the urge and I know she is about to break.

I have been asking her all night ever since I found out she has hid my favorite Knicks Jersey when we got home from dinner. We planned a dinner for our one year anniversary. Little did she know, I planned it around the Knicks game. Or so I thought. I have never watched a game without my lucky jersey and wasn't going to start today. As we got back from dinner I quickly went into the bedroom to change before the game started. However, she wanted more.

Monica began seducing me as she ran her fingers through my tie and pulled me over to the bed. Needless to say the game was soon forgotten. But I still need my jersey. The worn out, charitable jersey she hates so much.

"Babe, you won't get off that easily." I remind her

"Sweetheart, my virgin life lasted longer than yours." She said seductively that I can feel the pressure build. "I'm sure I can hold off a lot longer than you."

My naked wife is beneath me and I'm worried about a jersey that should have been tossed years ago. What the hell is wrong with me? I can't take it any longer.

I thrust into her and grunt at the much needed sensation. Our life together wouldn't be described as the normal married couple. We're newly weds: we tease each other, have useless conversations, say I love you at random times, hell, we even fight because we think it makes the other look cuter. So we aren't those newly weds that have sex all day, or eat lunch together on our lunch breaks. Those newly weds will be divorced within five years.

We are Monica Geller and Chandler Bing. We made a future with each other and have friends that support us. We joke around and play hooky when no one's looking. Our life might not be ordinary, but it's the life we built.

London was years ago, and the old Chandler Bing is a different man. The pack of gum I use to need daily is no longer there. It's been replaced...

Monica smiles up at me and her eyes sparkle. "It's somewhere in this room..." She hints to me.

I roll my eyes and smile "And..."

"And it's in a box." She informs

My hips begin to find their motion again as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feel.

The bed begins to shake and she looses her focus as she trails her hands down my spine to squeeze my ass. I lift her legs so she can have me whole. "Chandler..." She's moaning my name as she aches her back "Mmmm-"

My movements pick up speed and the bed slams against the wall.

Her eyes find mine as she gasps in pleasure "Un-under...oh God..." She breaths "The-mmm...b-bed...ahhh."

My lips crash with hers in a passionate and moving kiss just as I get close and she is on the verge of her fourth orgasm this night.

I hold off until she screams my name once again and I release.

Although we've both finished I still move to a slow and steady pace in and out of her. My forehead is damp as I lean down to rest against her. Pulling all the way out I roll over and onto my back.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it." I get my breathing back to normal as she turns to lie against my side.

She pats my chest "I've had better." She rolls over and grabs her robe.

I gasp, offended "How can you have better? I've been your only guy."

She shrugs and I know she is just playing the sex card for me to give her another go.

I can't take it. I get up to pull on my boxers before getting down on my knees to grab my jersey. Two can play at this game.

I find the supposedly box my jersey is in and break it opened. I pause and just stare. "Mon..." I look up to find her tying the two pieces of her robe together. "This isn't my jersey." It's pressed and sealed in a plastic wrap, shielding it from any exposed dirt.

She compresses her grin "Happy anniversary, Chandler."

This anniversary I got her a necklace that is engraved with the words "London was just the beginning" inside a small heart. I stand and move to gather her in my arms before lifting her legs, all of which cause her to fall back on the bed. "Get ready to have the best sex you've ever had."

This last year has been the best decision of my life.

**I've been trying to write something for the past week now. It's hard to write when my keyboard won't work. Having me deal with writing a 7 page paper on a touch screen that won't let me copy, paste, or high light any text. Its a pain, but that technology for ya.**

**Please let me know what you think and what you want to see me write. **


End file.
